Luís Sá Silva presidential campaign, 2014
CARLIN TEAM COMPLETED WITH LUIS SA SILVA ON BOARD Angolan driver Luis Sa Silva will remain with Carlin’s GP3 Series team for the 2014 season. Having already spent one season with the team Sa Silva is in the perfect position to capitalise on his experience from last year and continue with the relationship he has formed with Carlin. Sa Silva joins the team alongside already announced drivers Emil Bernstorff and Red Bull Junior Alex Lynn. After a season learning and developing with Carlin in 2013 Sa Silva remains with the team for an assault on the highly competitive GP3 Series. The 23 year old Angolan racer also has experience racing in in Formula 3, Formula Pilota China, Formula Renault 2.0 and Formula BMW Pacific. The GP3 Series has proven itself as a perfect ladder through the junior ranks of motorsport right up to the door of Formula One with previous champions Valtteri Bottas and Daniil Kvyat all making their mark in the series before moving up. 2014 sees Carlin embark on their fifth season in the championship – the team finished in fourth position last season and look to once again fight for Championship honours this year. Looking forward to his second season with the team Luis Sa Silva said, ‘We had a solid season in 2013 so I’m glad to be back with Carlin for another season so we can build on our previous year. I have two new team mates who I’m looking forward to working with and I’m excited to be back in the car next week at Estoril for Official testing.’ Racing director Trevor Carlin added: ‘Luis worked well with the team over the course of last season so we are pleased that he will be continuing his programme with us this year. Luis showed himself to be a consistent driver and we look forward to working with him again.’ Official testing for the GP3 Series will get underway 27th – 28th March in Estoril. Sa Silva continues with Carlin in GP3 for 2014 Luis Sa Silva will continue to race for Carlin in the GP3 Series this year, it has been confirmed. The Angolan-born driver scored no points in his maiden season in the category in 2013, managing a best result of 12th with the Carlin squad. He previously competed in the F3 Euro Series in 2012 and was runner-up to a then-14-year-old Matheo Tuscher in Formula Pilota China in 2011. Sa Silva is joined by British drivers Alex Lynn and Emil Bernstorff in Carlin’s GP3 line-up for the 2014 season. “We had a solid season in 2013 so I’m glad to be back with Carlin for another season so we can build on our previous year,” said Sa Silva. “I have two new team mates who I’m looking forward to working with and I’m excited to be back in the car next week at Estoril for official testing.” Team boss Trevor Carlin added: “Luis worked well with the team over the course of last season so we are pleased that he will be continuing his programme with us this year. Luis showed himself to be a consistent driver and we look forward to working with him again.” Ten spaces remain on the GP3 grid for 2014 ahead of the opening pre-season test at Estoril next Thursday (27 March). Endorsers Premier Sophia Bush.]] Reference